The Narrative of Rorek
by Megamafan16
Summary: What really was written in that book Raven had in 'SPELLBOUND? Here's what I think: a P.O.V. tale of mysticism, religion, and salvation. WARNING! HEAVY CHRISITANITY! PLZ DON'T FLAME! Note: heavy use of commas
1. Foreward and Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rorek, Malchior, Raven, or the Roman Catholic Church.

The first three are Warner bros./DC comics, and the last one is not owned at all.

If you do not like writings about religion, STOP READING NOW!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Strange and Wondrous Tale of the Salvation of Rorek of Knol._

Foreward

In which I introduce myself as the main focus of this tale.

To whomever it may concern:

My full title is: Rorek of Knol, husband of Zatanna, father of Abigail, son of the corrupt noble Serak of Knol, and proficient user of many dark arts and wizardries.

Now, before you throw away this book and condemn it as a book of blasphemies, and I would not blame you if you did so at the mention of 'wizardries,' I shall also mention that I am a member of the laity of the Roman Catholic Church.

This book was written under the careful supervision of Brother Mark, my close friend, and a deacon in the aforementioned church. Without his help, I would never be writing within these pages. He has taught me everything I know about the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.

Now, with myself fully introduced, I now begin my story of how my sin became my redemption.

How the tools of the devil brought forth the will and word of the Lord.

Chapter 1

In which I reveal the events of my early childhood.

This information is what I could gather from various accounts of my babyhood. By all accounts, including my own, I was born as heir to a sinner.

Serak of Knol, lord of a fiefdom of the same name, was loved by none, yet no one of any power that would pose a threat to him ever noticed him.

One of his great practices of my father, and a gift I inherited in my blood as a result, was reading and performing acts of black magic, acts that had horrible results, or precursors.

I, being a member of the church now, believe the reason wizardry is in my blood is this: My father broke each and every one of God's Ten Commandments. How he did, I shall now illustrate:

1: Thou shall not have any other gods before me.

_Serak of Knol, to maintain his prowess with dark magic, worshiped every name of the devil he could get his hands on. In addition, he forbade public Christian worship._

2: Thou shall not make for yourself a graven image, nor fall down and worship it.

_Serak of Knol, for the 30th anniversary of h_is _birth, ordered a statue of Loki, a statue of Hades, and a statue of Skath built in his courthouse, and he made offerings to them on a regular basis._

3: Thou shall not take the name of the Lord in vain.

_The only time Serak of Knol invoked the name of the Holy Father was when he called upon him to damn the souls of the many 'criminals' he persecuted._

4: Remember the Sabbath day, to keep it holy.

_In the fiefdom of Serak of Knol, there were no holy days for rest. Everyone worked for his pleasure, without ever stopping._

5: Honor thy Father and thy Mother.

_Serak of Knol never paid any special services to his ancestors. His father and mother were just another sacrifice to Satan for him, and that is precisely what he did with them. Which brings us to the next commandment:_

6: Thou shall not kill.

_Serak of Knol ordered thousands put to death; some for demon-worship, some for sadistic pleasure. He even carried out hundreds of those executions himself._

7: Thou shall not commit adultery.

_The wife of Serak of Knol was only a tool by which he could have a son who would continue his blasphemies. I am thankful to no longer be that son. He raped and tortured many a young woman on a regular basis, for joy at others pain._

8: Thou shall not steal.

_Serak of Knol made sure every coin his subjects made went into his coffers. The peasants, unable to make even a tolerable living, prayed for death. But it never came, thanks to one of His many dark curses, one that kept them working despite their ails. The only time starving people were allowed to die was when he had a blasphemous rite to perform._

9: Thou shall not bear false witness against thy neighbor.

_Serak of Knol constructed outright lies about any member of his court who displeased him. Everyone believed, and the offending courtier was put to death without hesitation._

10: Thou shall not covet thy neighbor's house; Thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife, nor his manservant, nor his maidservant, nor his ox, nor his ass, nor anything that is your neighbor's.

_Everything that existed, Serak of Knol wanted. If someone else possessed something that he wanted, he would commit many of the acts that I have already listed to get it._

If ever there was any decency in my father's heart, the black magic he gained from many a deal with the tempter has cast it out of him, replacing it with madness and greed.

And it went all unnoticed by the higher authorities, because of another of Serak's many unnatural acts: he enchanted anyone who could pose a threat to his actions with a curse of ignorance. The King himself, who should have been concerned, assumed someone else would be taking care of it. And so did the next person down on the scale of rank. And the next. And the next. All the way down until Serak is reached. In this way, my evil father committed every imaginable sin in the world, unpunished.

You will understand the pain those that weren't blinded by Serak's spells felt. Especially those of the church of Knol, forced underground by the laws my father laid down. So, when Serak's mistress bore a son, a blessed plot was developed to return the word of Christ to Knol. After receiving holy approval, a lone worshiper stole into the castle, and grabbed the son, Me, from the hands of my nurse. She did not object, for she was a secret christian herself.

They took me to the church they had set up inside a cellar, hidden from the outside world. They hurriedly blessed the water, took off what wrappings I was wearing, and soon all was ready for my baptism. The priest held me,an infant of barely a year, and said "Young one, I baptize you in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." and then he took a handful of water from the basin, and held it over my head, to throw it over my head three times.

Now, it will be keen to point out that I am, and always have been since I was born, afraid of water. Otherwise, you will take the events that followed as a horrible omen: Before any drop of the holy water touched my brow, I screamed a baby's scream, and all of the blessed water exploded in a shower of vapor. With no water to baptize me as a result.

There was yet another consequence to this act: My father's heightened senses detected the magic that was released as a result of my scream. He went over to his various devices of magical sight, and saw that I was very close to being in the presence of God, which would destroy all prospects of me succeeding him. With no time to spare, he roused his soldiers of evil and rode out on his fastest horse.

Before more holy water could be readied to try baptizing me again, warriors of every variety of ugliness and taint broke down the doors of the makeshift church. Serak himself beat on every man of religion within the area. Soon, everyone was taken to the castle.

The following is the account of a child, of christian upbringing, who lay concealed amongst the crowd as the horrid act took place: he saw the priest and his accomplices, with all of their clothes removed and burned, and all of their limbs tied to a group of horses-four horses per person. Serak was standing nearby, and when he was ready, he waved his hand to rob them of their sleep.

Here's the dialogue I'm told took place:

Serak: "I hope you understand why my commands should be obeyed without question. These so-called 'priests' of a false god tried to induct my single heir into their flawed religion. For that, I shall have them ripped apart by my finest war-horses."

Priest: "You say we are of a false religion, but there is only one religion! You dare to worship ten! You are more of a sinner than any of us here! We were not blinded like the higher nobility were; we had the light of God to shine truth through your lies."

Serak: "You're the liars here! Everything I say is truth! No one is more supreme than I, Not even God. Horses! Go!"

And with that, the horses ran as if away from a loud noise. The priest's arms and legs came off in a shower of blood that desperate people trampled each other to get a chance to drink it. All as my father watched, content in his face, blackness forever in his heart.

And so I grew, Rorek of Knol, unbaptized. Or so I thought. Eventually, when I was old enough to practice my 'gift,' I remembered the attempt made by those bold churchmen. It was then I noticed: My father, when he summoned dark energy, it was colored red, whereas mine was white, the color of purity.

I did not feel like using my power for personal gain at all, either. A fact that should have scared my father, considering what I would do later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Congrats on favoriting my stories! Here's my new one, please tell me what you think.

Malchior will be in this, he will just be appearing near the end.

I'm including so much religion because of the time-setting.

Please don't flame me, but tell me if I am accidentally portraying Christianity offensively. I am trying not to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I am not affiliated with DC comics in any way, so I do not own Rorek, Malchior, or Raven in any way.

* * *

Chapter 2

In which the dark reign of Serak is lifted from the land of Knol.

I, Rorek of Knol, had reached my fifteenth year of existence. By now I had learned, at my father's insistence, many forms of black magic. I had learned how to conjure spirits from their rightful rest, summon demons, make the very earth around me tremble, and manipulate the living against their will, among other things. Unknown to my father, I never had any desire to use these aspects of my power. Whenever I hesitated to practice with him, he would tell me "You cannot escape who you are. This power is you. You were only conceived so you would inherit my magic. There is no use hiding from the truth."

My life went on, in total isolation from most anyone. Everyone in the land of Knol knew of my existence, and feared that their lives of misery would continue after Serak's death because of me. I never ventured out into public, unless commanded by my father. I used my power as little as I could, while still keeping the facade of being my father's son alive. In truth, I despised my parentage for their sins against their own kin.

One day, a tax collector for the King came around. Everyone in the village just down the street from the castle tried to cut open his purse, so he had gone straight to the castle. There, He found Serak on a throne of gold, with me by his side, being attended with meat and wine. I was wearing a mask, for that was the condition under which I would agree to appear before everyone else. With white armor-shirt and robes, I stood immediately to the left of my father's sitting form.

The tax collector came with a charge to request a sum of one hundred coins, but he went beyond what he was asked for: He threatened that all of the workers of Knol would be arrested by royal soldiers for daring to attack a servant of the king.

Serak of Knol was distressed with this news, as the royal army was too powerful for even him to deal with. The Devil had carefully neglected to give him the power to affect an army seeking his destruction, and anyone who saw the village would instantly attempt to destroy him. He sprang up from his chair, raising his hand to lay a curse of entropy upon the tax collector before he could ever talk to any royal knights....

….but as he pointed at him, a white orb of energy formed around his hand, preventing him from projecting the evil spell! A quick glance would easily reveal that it was me, containing his own power with what little I had. I struggled to maintain my focus as I shouted "Go! Summon the Soldiers! The king has been blinded to my father's evil for too long! You alone have the ability to end this period of deception!"

After recovering from the sight of what had just happened, the tax collector ran for the courtyard immediately. There, after dodging the hunchbacked guards, he mounted his horse and sped out the gate. Crossbow arrows attempted to arrest his flight, but none met their mark, and the frightened messenger made way to the king's castle at once.

Inside, when I could no longer feel his presence, I released my father's hand. He turned to me with anger in his eyes. "How dare you, my own son, turn on me?" he shouted in my direction. I shouted back, readying defensive spells as I did, "I hate myself for being heir to such a madman! So, henceforth, I renounce my status as your heir. You have no control over me, or anyone!" My father's eyes became clouded over with a red fog, and he shouted "_Pyrus incandor turs_!"

Red energy formed around his hands; and as he pointed at me, a lance of red fire streaked through the air in my direction. Before it reached me, however, my own magics constructed a white shield that blocked its his blind anger, he threw fireball after fireball at me. I backed off slowly, pausing only to parry his evil thrusts.

Eventually, I had enough distance in between myself and him to allow me a straight flight away from this place before he could throw another cursed fireball. Unfortunately, the only exits were under heavy hunchback guard, a fact I discovered only too late. I was easily knocked senseless and thrown in the dungeon.

There, when I woke up, I found a note inscribed in the wall: "**Here you will stay until you mend your ways.-Serak of Knol.**" And stay I did, denied food or comforts of any sort. I still had water, and father threatened to curse me with eternal miserable life, the same curse he laid upon the village, if I threatened to kill myself or came close to dying. In the week during which I laid in those stinking prisons, he came dangerously to casting that dreadful spell.

However, there was a development after a week that prevented that: That tax collector had gained the attention of a Knight in charge of a neighboring fiefdom, and permission was requested and received by pidgeon, from the king himself, to sack the fiefdom of Knol and punish it's tyrannical lord. With his personal gathering of foot soldiers, and a select few warriors on horseback, the Knight set out with this goal in mind.

The peasants lined up when the soldiers arrived, and explained the situation. After considerable begging, the worker's wishes were granted: they were slaughtered in an act of mercy. Afterward, they moved on to the castle, where they found the foul army of my father waiting to impale them. However, despite the firece battle, the soldiers of the Knight emerged victorious and moved on to Serak himself.

All of this I learned from looking out my dungeon window, since I was too weak to attempt to magic myself out of there. I know not the details of the fight between the Knight's forces and my father, other than Serak of Knol was slain. The Knight himself descended into the dungeons, slayed the guards, and freed me. All of the other prisoners died when the evil influence of my father vanished with his death.

I quickly ate some food that was in the stores, and left the castle grounds for the first time since those priests took me to their church to bring me the word of God. I looked back at the castle and courtyard, saw that it was in flames, and rejoiced. However, at the same time, I realized I now had no home. I found the money stash my father kept, paid the Knight with whatever I could spare and still live a decent life, and departed at once.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

now the story is set in motion…..

by now, I've updated my profile with a current/next project bit.

This is written, hopefully, in the kind of format used back then. if it were reproduced now, there would be a lot more parenthesies.

in going through the FanFic motions, please R&R and i don't take flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

One shouldn't have to put a disclaimer in front of every chapter, but I notice everyone does.

So, I do not own Teen Titans or anyone involved in that series. (Including Starfire, whose name appears in this chapter.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

In which I meet the Cult of Skath.

I, Rorek of Knol, have been wandering for many weeks now. Wherever I did go, I rapidly found out that with the destruction of my father, the evils committed in the land of Knol were revealed. Fiefdoms all across the country were rapidly making it clear that they didn't want to be compared to Serak of Knol. I was partially pleased to see the outside world, for that is one privilege I never had in the previous fifteen years. Another pleasure was to be able to see peasants who had smiles on their faces.

It was a mixed blessing, however, for many of these selfsame peasants were afraid of magic and sorcery. I had never gotten many exercise opportunities at the fortress of Knol, so magic was the only gift that I could give to any others. I could not plow a field for very long, unless I commanded the plow to plow the field by itself. This was what got me in trouble merely weeks after I had left.

When the villagers were finished chopping up and burning the enchanted plow, they turned their town inside out seeking the culprit. I wisely chose to make my exit, after noting to myself that inside Knol, I had only known how to do things by magical means. And thus had no knowledge of how the common people worked.

I found it very hard to adapt to a world that feared me, needless to say. So, when a crimson-cloaked traveler walked up to me and asked if I knew a sorcerer, because he needed magical assistance, I was surprised almost out of my wits. I hesitated, and asked him what kind of help he would be needing. The stranger's face lit up suddenly, and he said: "So you are a sorcerer yourself! What good fortune has brought me to you! Come, I will show you what you need to do."

In what I consider one of the greatest follies of my time, I followed him. He told me that we would be going to an old abandoned building separated from civilization by a good thirty-six miles. It was a long hike, so my mysterious new employer showed me a horse; one he had purchased specifically for whichever wizard he would gain the services of. She was a relatively healthy-bred orange pony who responded to the name 'Starfire.'

After I spent a little time with Starfire to get her acquainted with me, the stranger and I rode out to his country home. There, I found it to be quite different than most countryside dwellings of our time; it looked larger than a one-person house, and there were sizable stables off to the side. Overall, It looked like an oddly isolated church-blackened with age on the once-red bricks.

In short order, me and the stranger's horses are tied up in the stables, and we entered the large dwelling. There I found many other persons wearing the same kind of red cloak as my employer. Before I could ask what the cloaks were for, the one who apparently was their leader walked forth and said "Greetings, young wizard. I have been awaiting your arrival with great impatience. Qeron, well done on procuring his service."

Qeron, which was the one that brought me here, bowed and walked away, leaving me with his master. He was a relatively tall man with long hair, and seemed to be the only one not wearing his hood up. He also commanded an air of authority around him, and a stern face broadcasted that air towards anyone who beheld it.

He continued to speak. "I am Ecro, the leader of...the group you will be assisting. What is your name, for I do not believe an introduction should go un-reciprocated." I hesitated for a bit, and then, confident that he wouldn't care, said "I am Rorek of Knol." As soon as I told him this, he had a glint of recognition in his eyes, but refused to comment, so I didn't notice at the time. I continued: "Is there anything I need to know before I lend my help?"

Ecro thought for a second, and then motioned for me to follow him. He guided me around the immediate level of the building, and around the outside. He started a conversation as he did: "I suppose you know what the common folk do with magic users like yourself?" In response to this question that seemingly came out of nowhere, I said "I have a slight bit of an idea, and it's nothing that will be good for my well-being."

"Well, your business here is something like this. We have an extensive case of books, full of knowledge concerning sorcerer-kind, and many want that information. They either want to destroy it because they fear it, or hoard it for themselves because they are greedy. My little...organization has been sought after for some time because of that. We have moved our works here, separated from the rest of men, but it's only a matter of time before someone thinks to look here."

"Your task is to set up a magical field that will prevent anyone with non-magic training from thinking about searching here. Me and my friends, of course, will be unaffected, due to our knowledge." I was curious, so I said "If you people know so much, why do you need another sorcerer to set up this...thought barrier?" "Well, I simply do not have the time to learn the spell, my activities take up so much of that."

I was feeling rather enthusiastic, as my magic had gotten me out of many towns before, and here was someone who appreciated me for what I was. After I thought about it for a few seconds, I told him: "Let us return to the building, so I may cast the spell." This we did, with no hesitation at all. Ecro motioned for a couple of his companions to close the door after we entered, and I went into the center of this room. I realize I forgot to describe it earlier, but it was rather boring; it looked like a church that had been in a state of repair. There were no cloths on the altar, and there was not a single unshattered stained-glass window.

I pushed aside many of the chairs, and asked if they had any something I could use to draw the necessary symbols on the floor. They readily went down to their cellars, and produced a bottle of red ink and a large brush.

To make an hour's worth of time brief, I drew the dark symbols in red ink on the floor, and focused my energies into them, shouting as I did "_Carna merkswe desista_!" My white energies poured out into the symbols, making them peel off the floor and fly around the building. They touched wood, brick, glass, and metal surfaces in the building. Whatever they touched faded from people's minds, save those who were inside the structure at the time.

Within a matter of minutes, the deed was done. No one within the kingdom would ever even think to look there now. Ecro was pleased, and this was made clear in what he said next: "Perfect. I could not have asked for better. Now we can continue our activities without fear of being observed by the commoners."

I had gotten the impression that those 'activities' were something of a private affair, so I made no inquiry. Instead, I took that which I was offered for my services-a blank-paged book with a powerful energy surrounding it, enabling it to be a power source for many a strong spell, and enough feed to keep Starfire pleased for a week. I stuffed the book in my knapsack, slung the feed over my shoulder, and left.

Just as I had put my bags over the saddle, I sensed a powerful mystic rite taking place in the ground under my feet. I had not set up my personal defenses, for I assumed myself to be the only user of magic for a long distance around, so I could not help but see the ritual going on in my mind's eye: every one of the red-garbed persons were gathered around a fire, blurred markings in the background, and Ecro himself was chanting something inaudible.

Before I could regain my senses and return myself to my body, I saw images arise from the flames…most of them were rather blurred out, but then, Ecro shouted "SHOW US THE GEM AS IT WILL APPEAR!" And as he did, a single image began to form in the towering flames: a young maiden with violet hair!

She was clothed in an indecently revealing black suit, much like the girls my father 'employed' to dance for him, and across her shoulders was a hooded cloak of a dark-blue color. A ruby rested on her forehead without visible support, as well. But none of these features caught my eye at the time: What I immediately noticed was the black energy that coursed from her hand and eyes. This image remained for a few seconds, and then it disappeared, and the crowd around the flames chanted:

_The Gem was born of Evil's Fire,_

_The Gem shall be His portal,_

_He comes to claim, He comes to sire,_

_The end of all things mortal!_

I had heard that chant before; my father used it when he worshipped one of his many evil gods. A quick reference in my memory revealed the specific one: Skath. This blasphemous entity, one of the things that made my father behave with such malice, was the thing that these people devoted their lives to? I rushed back to that building out of instinct.

When I returned, I was greeted at the door by Qeron, who did not look very surprised to see me return. He said "Ecro said we would expect you back soon, to aid us in our worship of Skath, seeing as you are the child of Serak. Come, there is much more you can do." Needless to say, I was surprised. I was immediately led downstairs, and through a tunnel, after which I entered the chamber I had visualized. Before I could protest, I was horrified, no doubt a result of the many negative memories associated with Skath and my father.

Ecro was busy dowsing the fire, which I assumed was only lit to draw me back. He turned to me and said: "Welcome back, child of Serak. I remember bringing Skath to your father before you were born. He has made so many contributions to our cause ever since. Now, he continues those gifts even in death, as he has sent us his only son. Now we can give our master so much power, the Gem will come in a matter of months, and then we will be the last survivors on this world."

I recognized the talk: Every time my father sacrificed to Skath, he mentioned The Gem, and the end of the world. These people worshiped, although I didn't know the term at the time, the Anti-Christ, and prayed to him so they would be spared as his servants. As all of my bad memories of Skath returned to me, Ecro continued: "Now, I can describe how you can help us further: You can reveal to us the woman who will bear the Gem as her child with a simple spell of divination, as we cannot use such spells ourselves."

I could not hold it in any longer. I comprehended that a human being would become the ultimate instrument of evil, according to these evil men. And I made it known, as I shouted "I will not be forced to see any maiden subjugated to your sickening practices! I will destroy you first!" and with that, I prepared a spell. Ecro ordered his followers to restrain me, but I struck before they could move an inch.

I, using my feelings as power, yelled: "_Necronom Hesberek MORTIX_!" and as the words left my mouth, my spell tore through the whole cavern, and the building above us. Before I realized the severity of the energy I had unleashed, the ceiling started to come apart above us. Ecro ordered everyone up to the sunlit world above us, to escape. Needless to say, everyone escaped before the whole establishment came crashing down upon us all.

Outside, I found that the stables had been left relatively intact, but the degraded church was a pile of smoking rubble. I found myself facing the Skath-worshipers in front of their now-ruined building. I thought to myself "No one will ever think to look there now-especially now that it no longer exists!" The worshipers stared at me in awe, and Ecro finally shouted "Damn you, Rorek of Knol! With the destruction of my library, I have lost all documents pertaining to the worship of Skath! Now he will go without followers for unknown centuries!"

I looked at them sternly, and said "Then I was doubly successful. You would do yourself a favor if we never crossed paths again. I would suggest you flee the country, all of you." The worshipers shied away from me at once, and Ecro shouted "Damn you!" once again before he located and mounted his horse. Within four minutes, they were all out of sight.

At this point I had an epiphany: If there were forces of evil as powerful as Skath, why did he need worshipers to give him strength in exchange for false promises? Clearly some powerful force of good was keeping him in check, and I intended to find it.

* * *

I just had to include this part!

I mean, there was a picture of Raven in that book.

Just in case, Skath is another name for Trigon, Raven's demonic father.

So, thanks for reading! Sorry about the wait; I'll try to make the next waiting time not so long!

In addition, I hope this style of writing isn't too hard to follow! Plz tell me if it is!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own teen titans, Rorek, Malchior, or Starfire. They're property of Warner Bros. and DC comics.

Just in case, if you start to think I am portraying Christianity wrong all of a sudden, please take another look at the king's name….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

In which I am hunted, and first meet Brother Mark.

It has been merely three days since the Skath-worshipers were scattered across the land by me, Rorek of Knol. I have been traveling the land at a leisurely pace, like I have been since my father's destruction, except now I had Starfire to keep me company, and I had a goal: to find the force of good that kept all the evil ones I had come into contact with in check.

I had, at length, come across the fishing village of Graytown. There, I found a great ship of massive girth in dock, waiting for its cargo: a sizeable force of spearmen and horsemen. There was a heavily-armored person standing in front of them, giving a speech. I came in just in time to hear: "…And let no blasphemers stand in our way as we go forth to claim the holy city!"

As I saw this, everyone who listened to his whole speech raised their hands in the air and shouted shouts of approval. One even held up a flag adorned with a symbol I did not immediately recognize! Now, I know that flag had a Cross, the symbol of Christ, upon its cloth. But still, when I was there, I only saw that symbol when my father was burning them in his many evil rites. As such, I assumed it had a connection with the devil.

Those memories led me to make the largest mistake of my entire life: I released an energy bolt that tore the banner to shreds! It did not take long for the crowd to determine the origin of that blast: me. I was overwhelmed in a matter of seconds, and dragged before the armored figure. He took off his helmet, revealing a strong face, with a small beard that covered his entire chin.

Just before I could wonder what was going on, one of my captors spoke up: "King Malchior, here is the one that destroyed our holy banner!" At those words, King Malchior looked at me with a sternness I had never seen before. "You would dare deface the symbol of our savior, the one who will deliver us from evil?" It was here that I realized my mistake, and I said in response: "I…I had no knowledge that it was a symbol of good! My father treated it as an image of evil!"

This brought no change to King Malchior's serious face, but he continued: "What is your name?" For some reason, I could not help but respond: "I am Rorek of Knol." Nearly everyone gasped. King Malchior said "No wonder you did not know of anything good! You are heir to the greatest sinner of all time! You must be exorcised at once! May God have mercy upon your tainted soul, Rorek of Knol! THROW HIM IN THE OCEAN!"

Now, I did genuinely believe that whatever he said would work to purge my soul of my father's sins. As I was dragged to the edge of the dock, however, my accursed fear of water returned to me. I hastily placed a spell upon those who held me, and they were instantly put to sleep. Before anyone else could take their place, I shouted "_Arios menthras elevan_!" and leaped up into the air supported by my magic.

I flew over all of their heads, and quickly saddled Starfire. With no time to spare, I urged her to a gallop, away from Graytown. I did not look back to see if I was being pursued at all, as I was only focused on my escape. I even used a little magic to grant additional speed to Starfire. It was not long before I found myself at a ditch where I could hide myself and Starfire.

As I set up an area of that ditch to sleep in, I realized my mistake: This 'God' King Malchior mentioned must have been the force of good I had been seeking for these last three days! And my destroying his symbol has ruined whatever chance I had of joining his followers! I laid myself down upon the muddy ground, cursing myself with no incantations, for being so foolish and impulsive.

The very next day, I was surprised to find myself and Starfire in the same location we slept in. I began to set everything up for my excursion, but my enhanced hearing allowed me to pick up a statement of particular interest:

"That sorcerer won't have gotten far. Those hundred gold pieces are all mine!"

It didn't take me long to figure out what was going on: King Malchior had issued a reward for my capture. It was vital that I never was recognized again, so I magically conjured a cloak, one that would conceal me from unfriendly eyes. Then I altered the appearance of Starfire herself, so I could not be recognized by my horse. With these preparations made, I hoisted ourselves out of the ditch and back onto the road.

All through the course of the day, and the day after that, I found people who were intent on earning the reward that was offered by the king. Naturally, I avoided them at all costs. At length I came across an armed person advertising the reward in the middle of a town, a crowd gathered around him. I could hear some people talking amongst themselves about how they would use the reward, and how one hundred gold coins was a lot for one person.

But then I saw something that caught my attention: as the crowd began to disperse, the last one to leave was clothed in a brown robe I seemed to remember from my childhood. He moved his fingers across his chest in a manner similar to the symbol I destroyed back in Graytown, and then left. Carefully, I followed. He entered a rather large building with stained-glass windows above the door and all around the walls, some interesting patterns replicated in them.

I tried my best to remain out of his sight, fearing what he might do if he found me. But soon after I entered the building after him, he stopped at an ornately-decorated altar and said "Whoever you are, I can hear you just fine. It's a little hard to sneak up on someone in here." I shot up in surprise, and he turned around and looked at me.

I started to back off in fear, but he held out his hand and said "Ease yourself. There is nothing one such as myself could do to endanger your personal safety. Now please, lower your hood, so that I may see your face. Do not worry, I have seen many deformities before, and will not be scared by what you wish to conceal." Still, I shied away, and even tried to run away, but I tripped over one of the many benches in the building.

As I righted myself, I realized that the hood of my cloak had fallen down. I looked at the robed person, expecting a glint of greed in his eyes at seeing me, but found none. Instead, he was appearantly unaffected, even by beholding the one described in so much detail by the armored messenger that was in the square earlier. He simply said "Rorek of Knol? No wonder you wished to remain hidden. Do not worry, I shall not turn you in to the king's forces."

Such a statement was unexpected, so much so that I believed it to be a lie. He continued, as he walked behind me to close the doors, with "I am Brother Mark, of the Roman Catholic Church, in sevice of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.. I am charged by God with providing aid to all persons, sinners or otherwise, whatever their ails may be. What exactly do you require?" I responded, after a little pause, with "You're a servant of God? Then please tell me how destroying that flag angered him, and if I can ever be a servant of good now."

Brother Mark, as the doors were closed, preventing any others from seeing me, asked me "Have you ever been given any Christian education at all?" "No. I do not even know what the word Christian means!" I answered. Still calm and tranquil, he said "Well, that was rather what I expected, seeing as you were raised by Serak. Regardless, my task is to help any sinner I find on the way to redemption. Let me teach you what your sinful father has kept from you…"

He went over to a small desk off in the corner, and grabbed a large book that was resting on top of it. He set it upon the altar, and told me "This book is called The Holy Bible. It contains all the knowledge required to worship the Lord. But first, I must ask you; Do you truly wish to become a follower of Jesus?" I answered with: "At this point, my only concern is that my sorcerous powers might prevent me from joining you and your cause." "We'll have to find a way around that, sure. Now, Where to begin?"

And thus did my road to salvation begin at last.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one didn't take so much time as the last one! XD!!

Thank you, Somewhere In Time, for staying with me the entire way!

This is not the end, mind you! He still has to fight Malchior, so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I do not know any interesting way to say this, so I'm gonna have to stick with:

I don't own the Teen Titans or any character in that show, especially not Rorek or Malchior.

Note: biblical texts and dragon-speaking are in italics.

* * *

Chapter 5

In which Malchior's lies are exposed, and I hear the voice of God.

For another few hours, I, Rorek of Knol, listened to Brother Mark read from The Holy Bible. Needless to say, at this point, it was all very new to me. At one point I asked why persons who used magic were persecuted, and he answered with "Ah, yes. That is because of what is written in the book of Exodus, chapter 22, sentence 18: '_You shall not permit a sorceress to live_.' Most people have assumed that meant sorcerers as well."

"And in Deuteronomy, chapter 18, sentences 9 through 12, it is written: '_When you come into the land which the Lord your God gives you, you shall not learn to follow the abominable practices of those nations. There shall not be found among you any one who burns his son or daughter as an offering, any one who practices divination, a soothsayer, or an augur, or a sorcerer, or a charmer, or a medium, or a wizard, or a necromancer. For whoever does these things is an abomination to the Lord, and because of these abominable practices the Lord your God is driving them out for you_.' In those sentences it is written that they are determined by the Lord to be evil."

I hung my head when he finished. In addition, I said: "Then I am truly lost, because my accursed father only allowed me to learn the use of magic. Never had I heard anything from the Bible until today." Brother Mark still looked at me, kind intentions still visible in his face.

Here is the dialogue that followed:

Brother Mark: "But now that you have heard the word of the Lord, do you wish to accept it as the truth?"

Me: "Yes, and that is why I feel so horrible about myself at this moment."

Brother Mark: "Please do not think thoughts of suicide. Then you would go to hell without any hope for redemption. In addition to that, you would be turning your back on God, and your eternal punishment would be even worse."

Me: "Then what am I supposed to do?"

Brother Mark: "Come to the Lord like the prodigal son to his father. He is anxiously waiting to hear your cry for help, or he would have smote you by now. Ask for forgiveness and it shall be given to you."

Me: "You don't understand. Magic is a part of my blood! Every spell and incantation my father ever read about is permanently burned into my mind! I cannot renounce sorcery even if I tried! God cannot accept me into his graces!... I should have let King Malchior drown me."

Brother Mark's eyes suddenly widened a little. "King Malchior? I would not trust him to shrieve your soul. He is a king, not a priest, and thus has no power to ask for a sinner's forgiveness. What's more, ever since he took the throne many years ago, it seems as if there have been more persecutions of witches than there are witches." These words brought no change to my mood.

He continued, regardless: "You do not worship Christ by performing one single act over and over again. You must do many kinds of good things. Which brings us back to our original discussion: Have you ever sinned aside from using magics?" I answered no, and it was the truth. Earlier, he had listed several varieties of sin, and I had never killed, stolen, coveted, lied, or anything other than use magic.

He responded to my answer with: "Then you can still ask for the forgiveness of the Lord. I can perform the Sacrament of Reconciliation, something King Malchior could never realistically promise you." At that moment, my attention was suddenly diverted away from Brother Mark. There was a crash upon the door, and several armored soldiers burst in. Within an instant, I was apprehended, tied up, and dragged out into the street.

There, I beheld King Malchior once again, standing in full regal attire in front of a gathering of soldiers. Before he spoke to me, he turned to someone to his left, and handed him a sack of gold coins. It was not hard to discern what had happened: He had been hiding in the church, and while Brother Mark was distracted with me, he went out and betrayed me to the King, who obviously had been nearby.

King Malchior walked in my direction, and stood above my helpless form, saying "You should not have run away, Rorek. Now, I will send you straight to hell, where you belong! BRING FORTH THE WOOD AND OIL!" And with that, the crowd of soldiers parted, revealing servants carrying bundles of firewood. Another was carrying a large metal bottle which I assumed to be oil.

Just then, Brother Mark rushed out of his church, shouting "Stop! Don't burn him!" King Malchior angrily glares at Brother Mark, and shouts "How DARE you defy the king!" Brother Mark, unfazed, says "I don't defy you, I defy your persecution of him, who wants to become a Christian, as an irredeemable one!"

Then, Brother Mark walks over to the king, and takes a rosary off of his neck, saying "Think of what Jesus would think of you at this time! Look at this cross, and think of what you're doing!" And with that, to increase the weight of his statement even further, he puts the rosary in King Malchior's hand.

As soon as the holy symbol touched the king's hand, something happened. It started to glow with a brilliant white light, and so did it's holder. Suddenly, the light burst out in an explosion, causing everyone within ten feet to be knocked back. When I could look again, there were dark clouds covering the sky, and in the place of the king...

It was a dragon. A being of pure wrath and greed, an ego only mirrored by it's powerful inborn magic. I had read about them with my father, who had an exceptional interest in these beings of pure evil. And one of them was towering over me and many others right now. Purple and black scales glowing in the lightning, it roared a roar of anger. From it's claws, the rosary fell to the ground.

The dragon stalked towards Brother Mark, and used it's long tail to wrap him up. In a voice that would chill the heart of the bravest man, it said "_Look at what you've done, human! Now I cannot use my shape-shifting powers for another month! For this indignity, You will die a most painful death!_" Before Brother Mark could protest, the beast reared it's head, ready to sink poisonous fangs into it's captive.

But while it had been describing it's displeasure, I had summoned a mystic bade to slice through my bonds. I leapt to my feet, and gathered magic energies around my hands as I shouted "Do not harm him, monster!" The dragon paused, then laughed and said "_Fool. Is that the proper way to address a King?_" I realized what was happening at that moment: King Malchior was a dragon all this time! His evil magic, which gave him a human form, had come undone with the touch of the holy symbol.

Still one more question plagued my mind, and I asked it: "Why were you so anxious to kill me, Malchior?" The enormous serpent answered with "_Humans are pathetic creatures, unlike myself. I was intent upon ridding this world of human wizards, soothsayers, and the like, so no one could challenge my own magic powers. Yours aren't that much of a threat, but they are a threat nonetheless. Once I've finished with this one, you are next._" As he said I was a threat, I got an idea, and chanted "_Involunus motor verxe_" under my breath.

The magic took effect, and the dragon's tail went limp. Brother Mark pulled himself out of the mound of flesh, and ran for cover. Malchior glared at me with more intensity than I had seen when he was human, and said "_Clever, Rorek. But I still am the better._" As he spoke, his eyes glowed red, and his tail regained mobility. I pointed my glowing hands at him and said "I can do much more than that. You will not be hurting any more men. Not while I am here to prevent it."

Again, he laughed, and spoke: "_Let's see you uphold that promise. If I do not see you inside my castle within ten minutes time, I will lay waste to every village I can see. If you do come, I will destroy you first before I do that. I will be expecting you._ And with that, Malchior flapped his wings, and propelled himself up into the sky. Within seconds, he was out of sight.

After everyone recovered from the sight of the massive creature, one of the soldiers ran up to me and said: "He's expecting you to accomplish the impossible. As a king, he kept multiple castles, and I don't know which one he will use! Even if you can travel there, by any means, you still have to pick the right one!" At those words, my heart sank. Somehow, Brother Mark sensed this, and came over to me.

Another dialogue between us began:

Brother Mark: "Do not despair, Rorek. He fears your magic, and that means you can stop him!"

Me: "No. I do not have the capability to find him. I know this because my father tried to find a dragon when he was still alive. His best divination could not locate any dragons, for they were magically shielding themselves. I shall be no different."

Brother Mark: "....Perhaps God can help you find him."

Me: "You still don't get it! My powers come from the devil!"

Brother Mark: "I guess I forgot to tell you, but the devil was once an angel, once a servant of God."

Me: "What?"

Brother Mark: "Before men were created, he was a powerful angel known as Lucifer, the bringer of light. Sin entered him when he sought to become God, and he was cast out of heaven as a result."

Me: "How does this affect me?"

Brother Mark: "It reveals that everything came from God. Everything save evil; Satan created that himself. Before Lucifer's downfall, magic might have been looked upon favorably by God. It is a power, and that power came from God. I think It can still be used in service of the Lord."

This was a startling revelation to me. I could be a magician, and still a servant to God! I was beginning to think Brother Mark had an idea. I asked him what it was, and he crossed himself and said "Follow me. "

One minute later, I stood inside the church, in front of the altar. Brother Mark instructed me to channel my energies while crossing myself. This I did, and a glowing cross floated before me. "Now,' Brother Mark said, 'repeat after me. Deus volo mihi ut meus destination." I did, still channeling energy into the cross; "_Deus volo mihi ut meus destination_."

The cross floated up through the roof. After a few seconds, the most wondrous thing happened: I was surrounded by a beautiful ray of light, pouring in through the stained-glass window! I closed my eyes and saw, within my mind, a host of persons with dove's wings on their shoulders and halos of yellow light around their heads! A booming voice resounded throughout my head, saying:

"**Rorek of Knol. My servant has directed you upon the path to this place. I would not recommend you use this means of transportation again, for since Lucifer's fall I have not been so fond of magic. However, I understand that magic is a part of you, and you are worried I may deny you salvation because of it. Do not worry, for I forgive you. Go now, and bring destruction to the spawn of Satan**." And with that, the vision faded.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing outside a castle. It was just then I realized what had just happened: I had said 'God speed me to my destination' in Latin whilst using magic, and my prayer had been answered! The Lord had taken me to Malchior's stronghold, speaking to me as he did. His words still clear in my mind, my spirits were lifted by what they meant: Brother Mark was right, and I have been given forgiveness when I asked. This feeling gave me much strength for the task at hand:

Destroying the dragon before anyone died because of him.

* * *

Next chapter is based off of the scene from SPELLBOUND!

I cannot believe I actually did this!

THIS IS ONE OF THE MAJOR CHAPTERS, PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 and Epilogue

Disclaimer:

I am not affiliated with DC comics or Warner Bros., and thus have no claim to Rorek, Malchior, Starfire, Raven, or Zatanna.

The observant will notice the quotes from the episode "Spellbound" throughout.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

In which my final battle is fought, and I overcome all of the obstacles of my life.

And so it came to pass that I, Rorek of Knol, did lay siege to the dread dragon Malchior.

His castle stood before me, reminding me of the fortress my father used to keep. Its outer wall was solid rock, with four turrets at the corners, and barely any windows. I ventured to the edge, where a stone bridge stood over a great moat. It looked even more frightening in the darkened sky; one did not need to be afraid of water to be scared by this moat. Since I was, only my resolve to face the dragon kept me going.

Just as I started to cross the stone bridge, the moat started to rise! Great volumes of water started to rise in columns, obviously in a supernatural fashion. I would have blasted it aside with relatively little difficulty, had the apparition not terrified me to my core. The columns began to crash down upon the bridge, causing it to crack and crumble. Gathering my wits about me at the last second, I ran for the portcullis at the end of the bridge.

I grabbed onto the grate just as the last column crashed on the bridge, breaking it in two. Hanging on for dear life, I magically commanded the portcullis to open, and it did. I swung down onto a stone-paved road, and continued towards the inner sanctum, where I would most certainly find the creature.

When I finally did reach the gates to the main building, I attempted to push the doors aside, but was thrown back by an invisible force. It was a simple matter to dispose of it, or so I thought. The spell I used to disperse the invisible guardian sapped my strength, no doubt as a trap set by my foe. It took me all of my might to push open the doors.

I started to collapse just short of the main chambers, and my mind wandered to my early childhood, and my father. I remembered how everyone cowered in fear whenever he or I walked through the castle. I remembered the beatings my father gave me when I refused to perform magic. Then, I remembered him saying "You cannot escape who you are, Rorek. This, this power, this great magic, is your destiny. You shall continue what I have started when I am gone."

As I remembered that, I said to myself: "You were wrong, father. I have escaped. I never used my magic to cause suffering, but rather to prevent it! And that is exactly what I'm going to do right now!" As I spoke these words, they gave me the strength to pull myself off the floor and onto my feet. With no further hesitation, I hurled a bolt of white force at the doors before me, and they burst off of their holdings.

Malchior stood before me, at the end of the great hall, crouched where the throne should be. There was fire all around the hallway, adding an ominous glow to all the surroundings. There was also a sign of a brief struggle, evidenced by the bodies of guards that had either been incinerated or ripped to shreds.

His red eyes sighted me across the hall, and betrayed an expression of surprise. I easily understood; he never expected anyone to find him here. And just in case his eyes didn't carry the whole message, he calmly stated "_Well, you actually made it. How did you…No matter. You came here to die. And that is what I shall now grant to you: a prolonged death_."

With that, red energy poured out of his eyes, and into the floor below me. I leapt off of that particular section of floor just in time, as it erupted where I once stood. As I tumbled, my knapsack was thrown off. I did not care at the time, but rather was more focused on the task at hand. I gathered my energies about me, and shouted "_Leventa eldspar mertis_!"

Malchior reacted faster than I had intended, using his wings to knock aside all of the pieces of ceiling I threw at him. The resulting dust didn't even get in his eyes. He roared, seemingly just to gloat his indestructibility before his enemy. But as he did, I readied another spell, and cast it with a cry of "_Desistar myske cenes_!" My white energies wrapped themselves around the horns decorating his head, causing him to roar again, this time in pain.

Despite my success, then was not the time for celebrating, for the great creature quickly recovered. Luckily for me, he was too angry to focus his magics. On the other hand, dragons are all dangerous, even when they don't use magic. Malchior proved this by breathing at me, angered feelings obvious in his eyes.

Mind you, it was a breath of fire, a dragon's most powerful natural weapon. If it were not for a hastily erected mystic shield, I would not be here to tell this tale. He breathed again, but this time I jumped out of the way, throwing an orb of mystic force as I did. It bounced off of him with relatively little damage dealt to him, but just as he was about to recover and attack me, I hurled a bolt of lightning at him. Still, it didn't do much.

I tried to attack him again, but he had snaked his long tail around me, and it crushed the broken pillar I was standing on at the time. I fell to the ground, feeling the bruises, but then I realized that as I fell, I touched his tail briefly. I gleaned a few of his memories from that simple touch, and they were horrid images of witches and wizards being burnt at the stake.

Using those memories as a source of power, and with full knowledge of the forces I was unleashing this time, I shouted "_Necronom hesberek MORTIX_!" Immense bursts of energy coursed from my hands, absorbing themselves into the stone and wood surroundings we were within. In very little time at all, the entire room around us started to collapse.

The floor directly beneath Malchior gave way first, due to him being a rather large creature. He fell down into the dungeon complex below the castle, screeching as he did. I, meanwhile, grabbed my knapsack and ran for the exit. I summoned numerous magical shields to protect me from falling stones, and eventually made it out. I glanced back at my handiwork, actually pleased with what I had accomplished.

I said to myself: "I hope I have proven my point well enough, father." And with that, I turned away, thinking of how I would now live, without the sin of magic haunting me, how the defeat of Malchior was my last act of magic use…

But it did seem that the power of Malchior was greater than my magics could defeat. For no sooner had I traveled two paces, when a column of fiery rage blasted up through the rubble. I turned back, but could not react in enough time to save myself from being wrapped up in his tail. Red eyes glowing, I heard him say "_I will burn you alive, and you will suffer for eternity! There is nothing even God can do to prevent your fate! Only a curse from before my time can defeat me, and you haven't the strength to attempt it_!"

He thrashed me around a couple of times, once again throwing my knapsack to the ground, and then I saw something within it that was interesting. An idea forming in my head, I focused on the object within my pack with all of my thoughts…

And as the fell beast struck, I summoned the forces of my enchanted book. The 'gift' from the Skath-worshipers had a use at last. I brought it in front of me with my mystic call, its massive store of energy blocking Malchior's fiery breath without me even saying anything. But that wasn't the intent, for I indeed know what Malchior spoke of.

I channeled the forces contained within the book, shouted "_Alduron enlenthranel con sola narisnor_!" and with a curse more ancient than dread Malchior himself, I commanded the book to entrap my omnipresent foe.

The book obeyed my commands, releasing its energies around the dragon. Malchior screamed in agony, knowing he would be bound forever to a prison of paper. As he was pulled in, the last thing to go was his head, with which he flamed me one final time. The flames caught my left hand, but despite the pain I kept my focus. Soon the curse was completed, Malchior was forever bound within the book, and I let my consciousness slip away in a triumphant sigh.

Hours later, I awoke, with a large bandage around my left hand. I looked around, and it was a rather simple medicine tent, with me on the only cot. After a few minutes of lying awake, I was greeted by a sight I thought I would never see again: Brother Mark, relief in his eyes. He offered me some food, and said "At last you are awake. I was beginning to believe you would be going straight to heaven, and leave us all behind." I groaned, sat up, and took the broth I was offered.

In minutes, I found my voice once again, and asked him "Where is my book?" Brother Mark revealed that it was under my cot, where it had not moved ever since I was recovered from the ruined castle. I told him of all the events that happened there, and that I hoped to never have to use my magic again, "…For even though it did result in the dragon's defeat, magic is still not the way of Christ."

Brother Mark smiled, and said: "Then you wish to learn how to become a proper Christian at last?" "As I always have, ever since I first heard his name spoken." "Then, God willing, your penitence shall begin as soon as you can move." This brought joy to my heart.

I was able to lift myself from my cot the very next morning, and Brother Mark helped me to a church, where a friendly priest anxiously awaited my arrival. As soon as I was able, I was consulted in my commitment to Christ, and afterwards, the priest absolved me of my sins. Then I was instructed to confess my sins, which I readily listed without hesitation, as I knew what they were throughout my life.

In addition, I was finally baptized. They knew of my fear of water, so they said "Think of something else as we pour the water over your head." This I did, thinking of how far I have come, from simply the child of Serak, heir to suffering, to a hero, and a Christian. As I thought these thoughts, the water was poured over my head, and the priest said "Rorek of Knol, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

And so I resolved never again to make intentional use of my inherited magic again, for I was now a member of the Roman Catholic Church, and such sin was disliked by those who spoke the word of the Lord.

Epilogue:

In which I reveal the fates of everyone involved.

Since that day, many years have gone. I am now married to a beautiful woman known as Zatanna, and she helps me raise our little girl, Abigail, together. Not a day goes by that I am not thankful that Abigail does not possess magic in her blood as well. I believe my penitence has prevented my daughter from inheriting the object of my father's sins.

Brother Mark, as a reward for converting a sinner of such magnitude as me, has been promoted to priesthood himself, now commanding the ability to baptize and absolve the sins of those he meets. We keep in touch regularly.

A new king arose to take Malchior's place. With my help, we were able to confirm he was no dragon.

WARNING! The primary copy of this story is written within the pages of the very book Malchior is imprisoned inside. If this story speaks to you, with a voice audible through your ears, seek out a priest immediately. Holy elements drain his strength, I have found. If he is ever let outside these pages, no one will be able to stop him, for I was the last known user of my variety of magic.

It is on these notes that I end my story. I hope you can take this as an example of the Lord's power to forgive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for staying with me for so long!

A few little details I would like to add to 'Spellbound' so I can tie it in with my story: While she was sleeping, Malchior used a charm to make Raven forget about the religious struggles that Rorek went through. (He couldn't afford to have her think that he thought badly of magic, as she was his only way out of the book.)

I did a lot of research on Catholicism before and during this story's writing.

Please review, because I rely solely upon other people for story appraisal! You will never hear me say "Story better than summary" or "Awful, but read anyways."


End file.
